


Thor Oneshots

by LokiTheFox



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/pseuds/LokiTheFox
Summary: Not sure how often I'll be updating this collection.





	1. Thunder Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Thor loves your thighs ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is my first Thor fic, yay! It’s very short! It’s also based off a post I saw on tumblr. Hope you like it!
> 
> Pairing: Thor x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 393

You laid on the couch, scrolling on your phone and minding your own business until Thor, Tony, and Nat came waltzing in. Tony and Thor chatted in the kitchen while Nat Nader her way over to you.

“Scoot over, thunder thighs!” Nat teased. You know she didn’t mean it in a mean way but it still stung a little. You’ve never been confident when it came to your body.

“Yeah, yeah!” You replied with a fake laugh. You moved your legs as you sat up on the couch.

From where Thor stood he could see the pained look on your face. When you noticed him looking, you put on a fake smile and gave him a small wave. He smiled back and carried on his conversation with Tony.

“So, how was training today?” Nat asked. You both talked until she said she had to go. That left the other side of the couch empty again so you took the opportunity to put your legs up again.

You tuned out Thor’s and Tony’s conversation to go back to scrolling through your social media. It wasn’t until you heard footsteps approaching you that you realized Tony had left, leaving you and Thor alone.

“May I?” Thor asked, gesturing to the spot on the couch. You smiled and nodded as you curled your legs closer to yourself. He sat down and did something you didn’t expect, he grabbed one of your legs, laid it across his lap, and gave your thigh a light pat. The way he patted your leg a couple times made it jiggle and he smiled. “This leg, I like it.” He announced and continued to tap on your thigh.

“Is that so?” You asked. A blush burned on your cheeks but you covered it by blocking your face with your phone. You peeked from behind your phone at him and laid your other leg across his lap. The sudden surprised look and the light gasp made you laugh.

“ANOTHER!?” He gasped and he gave your thigh a light squeeze. It tickled a bit and caused you to let out a tiny squeak and a giggle. “These are the most beautiful legs I’ve ever seen!”

“You’re such a dork!” You said making him laugh. He continued to compliment your beautiful ‘thunder thighs’ and you couldn’t help but let think about adorable he is.


	2. Thunder Thighs (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percythebitchwitch requested: Is there anyway you could do a continuation on the thor thunder thighs with that other post where "he murmurs the blessing between then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was gonna try and translate the blessing into Norse but it turned out harder than expected lmao! I also don’t know if I used to the right on! I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Pairing: Thor x Reader 
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Word count: 349

Ever since Natasha’s comment about your ‘thunder thighs’ you’ve been more self conscious about them. You didn’t like how they looked when you sat down or hardly wore shorts anymore. Anytime you wanted to relax in the living room you’d bring a blanket to cover your legs. When someone would ask you about it you’d just tell them you’re cold. Everyone seemed fine with that excuse except for one person.

Thor.

A knock on your door made you look over from your TV. “Come in!” You called as you quickly shoved your legs under your blanket.

Thor stepped in and you relaxed. He has been nothing but supportive towards you so he’s the only one you’re comfortable around.

“I have an idea!” He roared as he made his way over to your bed.

“An idea for what?” You asked with a chuckle.

“For you!” He sat on your bed and tore the blanket away from your legs, placing them over his lap and gripping your thighs gently but firmly.

“What are you doing?” You asked as a blush started heating up your cheeks.

Thor bowed his head, closed his eyes, and started murmuring something under his breath.

“The Lady Freya shines through you,  
May her blessing go with you, lovely one.”

He repeated this a couple more times before opening his eyes and looking over at you with a smile.

“What was that?” You asked, looking down at your legs and then back up at him.

“Its a blessing someone says upon meeting a beautiful woman.” He explained. “I thought it would help you.”

Your blush deepened as you smiled shyly at him. “That’s really sweet of you! Thank you!” You leaned in a hugged him tight.

He welcomed your hug, rubbing your back comfortingly. “You’re important to me! I don’t like seeing you like that.”

“Well, it really means a lot that you care so much. If I start looking like I need some cheering up, I wouldn’t mind another blessing.” You giggled.

“I’ll say as many as you like.” He said, pulling you in for another hug.


	3. The Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Thor is sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lemony Snicket quotes are very good inspiration for writing sad stuff lmao! This is my first, and most likely my last, non xreader! Also, I’m just not good at angst. I’m just happy I wrote something finally. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Warnings: A little sad I guess.
> 
> Word count: 213

“I think it’s for real this time.”

Thor’s own words played in his head. At first he refused to believe it was true, looking for even the slightest sign of him anywhere, but in the back of his mind, he knew it was true.

It really is for real this time.

His heart now felt as if it had a gaping hole in it that could never be filled. Absolutely nothing could fill the void in his chest that only seemed to grow more and more everyday.

A tear slipped down his cheek as anger suddenly started bubbling in his chest. He looked down at his hands, remembering what felt like to plunge the blade of his axe into Thanos’ chest. The sound of the scream that ripped through that purple demon’s throat made him smirk to himself. But it dropped as another tear slid down his face. He leaned forward in his seat, burying his face in his hands and trying to stop himself from full on sobbing.

Part of him still believes Loki is out there laying low. However, seeing the life disappear from his face and then his lifeless body being thrown to the ground reminded him of the sad truth…

The sad truth is that the truth is sad.


End file.
